Hapalla
The Kingdom of Hapalla is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire having joined it in 1196. Major cities include Hapalla, the capital, and Kummanni. List of Kings * Harwawaša I 1659-1642 BC * Kuguwawa I 1642-1627 * Yarraziti I 1627-1611 * Ulilamuwa I 1611-1580 * Zamnaziti I 1580-1563 * Haršaniya I 1563-1540 * Harwawaša II 1540-1522 * Tarhuziti I 1522-1497 * Targashnalli I 1497-1471 * Zamnaziti II 1471-1455 * Azatiwada I 1455-1438 * Halpaziti I 1438-1419 * Uppara I 1419-1397 * Harwawaša III 1397-1376 * Ulilamuwa II 1376-1352 * Santawiya I (fem) 1352-1345 * Takuwa I 1345-1329 * Azatiwada II 1329-1310 * Kuwalanamuwa I 1310-1288 * Immaraziti I 1288-1267 * Harwawaša IV 1267-1249 * Uppara II 1249-1230 * Mizramuwa I 1230-1215 * Ulilamuwa III 1215-1187 * Zamnaziti III 1187-1160 * Hišmiya I 1160-1135 * Azatiwada III 1135-1114 * Kuguwawa II 1114-1093 * Purandamuwa I 1093-1070 * Ulilamuwa IV 1070-1052 * Takuwa II 1052-1033 * Uppara III 1033-1010 * Harwawaša V 1010-987 * Yarraziti II 987-956 * Mašamuwa I 956-937 * Zulkiya I 937-919 * Ulilamuwa V 919-898 * Tarhuziti II 898-877 * Alawanni I 877-850 * Harwawaša VI 850-822 * Uppara IV 822-794 * Takuwa III 794-774 * Pihaziti I 774-752 * Samuhaziti I 752-738 * Ulilamuwa VI 738-714 * Massanawiya I 714-691 * Kuguwawa III 691-670 * Zamnaziti IV 670-640 * Targashnalli II 640-611 * Harwawaša VII 611-584 * Haršaniya II 584-559 * Takuwa IV 559-530 * Zamnaziti V 530-508 * Alawanni II 508-490 * Ulilamuwa VII 490-470 * Tarhuziti III 470-451 * Azatiwada IV 451-433 * Uppara V 433-406 * Kuwalanaziti I 406-383 * Kuwalanamuwa II 383-360 * Tarhuziti IV 360-335 * Takuwa V 335-299 * Massanawiya II 299-273 * Harwaziti I 273-251 * Harwawaša VIII 251-227 * Pihaziti II 227-198 * Yarraziti III 198-175 * Takuwa VI 175-153 * Samuhaziti II 153-126 * Harwawaša IX 126-90 BC * Immaraziti II 90-67 BC * Yaratiwa I 67-39 BC * Armaziti I 39-6 BC * Takuwa VII 6 BC-18 AD * Haršaniya III 18-43 * Harwawaša X 43-70 * Alawanni III 70-100 * Kuguwawa IV 100-128 * Tarhuziti V 128-156 * Zamnaziti VI 156-191 * Hišmiya II 191-218 * Anzunniya I 218-243 * Massanawiya III 243-261 * Azatiwada V 261-290 * Takuwa VIII 290-314 * Halpaziti II 314-338 * Kuguwawa V 338-364 * Hišmiya III 364-392 * Harwawaša X 392-416 * Yaratiwa II 416-440 * Massanawiya IV 440-471 * Ulilamuwa VIII 471-491 * Mizramuwa II 491-512 * Pihaziti III 512-537 * Zamnaziti VII 537-553 * Uppara VI 553-552 * Hišmiya IV 552-581 * Harwawaša XI 581-615 * Targashnalli III 615-641 * Ulilamuwa IX 641-665 * Kuwalanamuwa III 665-695 * Pihaziti IV 695-717 * Alawanni IV 717-745 * Immaraziti III 745-766 * Mašamuwa II 766-790 * Harwawaša XII 790-818 * Tarhuziti VI 818-844 * Mizramuwa III 844-871 * Uppara VII 871-899 * Yarraziti IV 899-927 * Harwawaša XIII 927-954 * Hišmiya V 954-981 * Azatiwada VI 981-1002 * Ulilamuwa X 1002-1036 * Purandamuwa II 1036-1060 * Tarhuziti VII 1060-1082 * Pihaziti V 1082-1115 * Harwawaša XIV 1115-1140 * Zulkiya II 1140-1163 * Targashnalli IV 1163-1192 * Kuguwawa VI 1192-1218 * Samuhaziti III 1218-1251 * Yarraziti V 1251-1277 * Uppara VIII 1277-1300 * Talmiya I 1300-1331 * Harwawaša XV 1331-1374 * Anzunniya II 1374-1398 * Mizramuwa IV 1398-1423 * Iyalia I 1423-1450 * Samuhaziti IV 1450-1459 * Kuguwawa VII 1459-1508 * Purandamuwa III 1508-1542 * Uppara IX 1542-1568 * Tarhuziti VIII 1568-1603 * Immaraziti IV 1603-1630 * Iyalia II 1630-1658 * Harwawaša XVI 1658-1680 * Takuwa IX 1680-1705 * Zulkiya III 1705-1736 * Ulilamuwa XI 1736-1756 * Targashnalli V 1756-1783 * Azatiwada VII 1783-1815 * Mizramuwa V 1815-1846 * Talmiya II 1846-1875 * Zamnaziti VIII 1875- ** Crown Prince Massanawiya 1875-